User talk:Gem/Archive6
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hi! Hey, im new to the whole wiki idea and i could use a hand, how is it that you sign your talks, like after anything anyone says there is an image and then a coloured link for there anme, is this automatic or do u add it yourself ? thnx. :You can either type for waves: ~~~~ or click on the sig button which is above the text box, second from the right. Hope that helps. --Xasxas256 08:25, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::Read under "Please note:" on edit pages: On talk/discussion pages, please sign your comment by typing four tildes (~~~~). --Gumby 06:02, 9 September 2006 (CDT) QR Make Template:Skill box qrtest/Template talk:Skill box qrtest look how you want. I fiddled some, but CSS/HTML isn't my thing, so I have no idea where the apparent padding on the right of the images is coming from. I'd also guess it doesn't take the padding "out" of the width, so the width shouldn't be image + 12 (for 6px padding). --Fyren 19:39, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Currently Testing the Viability of… Hey, could you just take a glance at the above named section on my page and just give me a quick review on my discussion page for each one? Basically this is my personal solution to the lack of comments in the untested section (I agree there should be more, but I'm getting tired of all the arguing about it, people just keep repeating the same things and nothing really gets done/decided). My hope is that by doing this and then asking people for feedback, not votes, I can get the builds perfected before the untested section and save the testers a lot of grief. So far it seems to be working, and I look forward to your help. Thanks in advance.--Azroth 22:22, 8 September 2006 (CDT) PS-Please read the previous discussions for each one as they may answer any questions that you have about the related build. :I'm not the person to contact with build testing matters. -- (talk) 04:17, 9 September 2006 (CDT) Redirecting You said on my talk here to "Go to the images page and make it a redirect page to the place you want it to direct to" which I did, but it did not work, as you can see here. Under the edit tab, I put the redirect code, but it did not work. Why is that? --Shadowed 23:02, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :I don't understand Image:ShadowedMiniSiege.jpg works for me, it redirects to Siege Turtle. Try clearing your cache perhaps? --Xasxas256 23:05, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::The redirect works for me too. -- (talk) 00:31, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::And for me! — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:40, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Lol, now it works for me as well. Thanks for the encouragement guys :) --Shadowed 01:19, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Np. Always remember to clear your browser cache if something doesn't work as it should. -- (talk) 02:20, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Ah, ok. That's a good tip. Thanks again. 02:21, 13 September 2006 (CDT) feeding You really didn't have to feed the troll )-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:13, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Gem can't help himself :P <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:29, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::What did I do? -- (talk) 10:31, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::Me thinks it's your reply on Stabber's talk page saying that Stabber's is back playing the game. Not that I endorse (or even oppose) PanSola's question. --Karlos 10:39, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::That was like 3 days ago. And so what if we are having some discussion on a user talk page? It's not a flame war or a huge troll feast. I find the conversation being pretty civil and interesting. -- (talk) 12:31, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Wood is great material for construction, but if you put it on top of ashes that haven't gone cold yet, it might just restart the bonfire. I debated whether to complain 3 days ago, and decided to only complain on ppl who's comments got "eaten". Thus I'm complain to you 3 days late because your comment didn't get "eaten" until 3 days later (not sure if that was related to Tanaric's ban on the person). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:45, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::I see. No problem, and great that you tossed me a comment when you saw it useful. Now that the page is protected, let's move on and forget the crap. -- (talk) 13:48, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Monobook.js It used to bring up a box in the left bar that had an edit button that inserted "~~~~" but I broke it :( — Skuld 16:20, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Heh. I just copied your .js, nut it didn't work. I decided not to bother with it and marked for deletion. -- (talk) 16:22, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Help a friend! Or... Whatever you wanna call me. I've been thinking about figuring out a useful piece of code I might need. Is there any way to make text invisible until highlited? My first thought was that I might change the color of the text to match the background, but I'm not wiki-knowing enough to figure out how to do that yet. In case you're curious, I need it for this. Thanks in advance! --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:44, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I can help you out with that: : insert text here : Do I get to be your friend too now? :P :Highlight the above for an example. Hope that helps ;) --Xasxas256 21:53, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::I don't know what you want to do with it. If you just want to hide content, you can use a comment: . That hides the text from the viewer. But if you want it to visible when highlighted, then the font color change is what you need. -- (talk) 00:37, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::I *think* the idea is that the solution will be in white text so you have to highlight it to see it. Kinda like how the solution to a quiz is written upside down. That's my thinking anyway. Oh and if you're looking for an even easier (but dodgy) way to do white text, you can use insert text here --Xasxas256 00:49, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::: I think weebl's stuff forums have /spoiler tags in their forums, that sounds similar — Skuld 02:01, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::::: Thanks, all. I'll go play around with this. And yes, Xasxas, you can be my friend too. :P --Armond Warblade (talk) 08:48, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::D -- (talk) 08:52, 26 September 2006 (CDT) No Revert Wars Gem, not sure if you read the discussion before doing the revert you did, but it was decided to change the SS build to the NEW standard SS/SV build. If you want to change it back to the old build, please discuss it first and see who else is in favor with you. The changes I made stood for about a week so it seems to me that you are the only one that had an issue with the newer version. And to the anon user, please discuss before making so many changes to the builds. Thank you. See article Build:Team - 55/SS. -- Jyro X (talk • ) 03:04, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Oh, sorry. This time I _didn't_ read the talk page. Feel free to revert my edit. Thank you for noting me. The wiki is being overwhelmed by crappy builds and I just decided to stop fighting the tide. -- (talk) 03:31, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::Not a problem. I knew you were a pretty active contributer and didn't expect you'd do something like that without first consulting the talk page. So, that's why I decided to leave you a note instead of just leaving it alone. Thanks for understanding and not getting offended. Hehe. As for my sig, I'm not quite sure what you mean but I've seen some of the more active contributers running around with a much longer sig. Personally, I don't find it makes it any more difficult to edit an article, but that could just be me. I'm not sure. Thanks again. -- Jyro X (talk • ) 03:53, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::The sig is not too long when a talk page is viewed, but the code itself is too long. This was discussed before, but no policy was implemented as people kept saying: "it'ns not a problem yet as no one has a long sig. we don't need a policy yet". PanSola recently had a very long sig and he got a lot of negative feedback. -- (talk) 04:18, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::::*sneaks away with long sig* — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 00:05, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Yikes! It wasn't that long before. How about removing the contrib link and some of the unnecesary crap? -- (talk) 13:23, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::I already did. See? --> — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] [ ] 16:24, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Really, who needs your contrib link? No one... -- (talk) 17:23, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::See the latest incarnation -> — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 18:14, 2 October 2006 (CDT) About the Sig I did what you said but I only get My guild is now top 100! WooT! 08:43, 17 October 2006 (CDT) I want that and a link to my talk/name.-My guild is now top 100! WooT! 08:43, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :How about something like: --Onlyashadow, Top 100 08:49, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :Does that look better? The code for that is: --Onlyashadow, Top 100 ~~~~~. It's nice and short, gives a link to your user page and shows that you're in a top 100 guild. --Xasxas256 08:49, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, that will work just fine. TY.---[[User:Onlyashadow|Onlyashadow, Top 100 .]] 09:33, 17 October 2006 (CDT) I have a Feeling that I've done something wrong...-Onlyashadow :Try this, in your preferences box, set it to , then check the "Raw signatures box" (if not already). I can create the page User:Onlyashadow/sig for you, so it should work to sign at that point (feel free to mark it for deletion if you don't want to use this method). --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:57, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yay I think it works.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 13:11, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :::Damn, I'm using too much time for my real life. Before I was the one answering questions on other peoples talk pages, but now other people are answering on my talk page. -- (talk) 14:28, 17 October 2006 (CDT)